Tierra prometida
by xwickedkitsunex
Summary: La guerra ha terminado y pero para nosotros no hay paz ni hay santuario. No importa que nos den la espalda, vamos en busca de nuestra tierra prometida. (1x2) (3x4)
1. Chapter 1

**Empecé a trabajar esta idea hace tiempo atrás pero la dejé en el aire. He retomado el fandom gracias a una convocatoria de fics de GW. **

**www. facebook groups . yaoi/**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, solamente estoy haciendo un fanfic sin fines de lucro. La historia esta situada después de Endless Waltz y tiene una que otra referencia a Frozen Teardrop pero muy mínima. Esta historia es yaoi, chicoxchico. **

**(1x2) (3x4)**

* * *

__  
_Exodo 3:5_

_Entonces El dijo: No te acerques aquí; quítate las sandalias de los pies, porque el lugar donde estás parado es tierra santa._

Abrir y cerrar la puerta lo más rápido posible, quitarse los zapatos en la entrada para que la nieve no convierta el pequeño espacio en un lodazal. Tratar de no resbalar e irse de bruces al suelo con las compras en la mano. Resopló mientras dejaba colgada la chaqueta pesada a un lado de la puerta y entraba sin más trámite al resto de su departamento acogedor y tan breve que en un par de pasos se terminaba. Una mesa al centro, una sola cama a un lado, un baño a un lado, un par de ventanas cubiertas con cortinas pesadas y una cocina de dos estufas que funcionaba a la perfección. No podían desear nada mejor.

—¿No 'Ro?

Sonrió y no hubo más respuesta que el pitido de las máquinas instaladas al lado de la cama. Eran parte del panorama desde hacía un par de años, como pasa el tiempo. Silbó profundo pensando que ya se iban por el tercer año y hasta ese momento todo estaba saliendo bien. Bueno, definamos bien, bien a lo _"Heero Yuy"_ imposible, una risa más profunda se le escapó sin quererlo.

—¿Me extrañaste? —le acarició la frente y la encontró tibia —Ya estoy aquí, todo va a estar bien.

Era parte de la rutina, después de un largo día trabajando en una de las colonias más refundidas del universo, llegaba al lado de Heero con un remordimiento de conciencia monumental por dejarlo solo todo el día. El cabello le estaba creciendo e iba a tener que recortarlo un poco.

—O puedo dejarlo así y tendríamos los dos el cabello largo.

Suspiró pensando como sería su reacción, sin duda envolvería un revólver en su frente. La batería de la máquina estaba por terminarse, otro suspiro hondo y sacó el repuesto de debajo del catre. La piel de Heero tibia en contraste con lo heladas de sus manos, los labios rosados y Duo estaba seguro que sus labios estaban azules por el frío de mierda de afuera. ¿Cuándo va a dejar de nevar en esta maldita colonia? La próxima vez irían a una donde quienes controlaran el clima no fueran unos bastardos amantes del frío.

—La gente honrada tiene que vivir, diablos. ¿Cómo quieren que vivamos con tres toneladas de nieve en la puerta cada mañana? Deberían venir a limpiar mi puerta todos los días para que vean lo que se siente... Hijos de...

Listo, la batería cambiada, la máquina tenía energía para otra semana. Iba a ir a buscar otra más por si acaso, de repuesto porque no sabían cuanto más iba a durar la que tenían. La robó, sí, la próxima vez iba a robar algo que funcionara pero es que no le quedó mucho tiempo y además fue peligroso pero no, no se arrepentía. No quedaba espacio en ese departamento microscópico, en ese pedazo de universo que compartían, para arrepentimientos.

De pie de un salto y todos los huesos le sonaron. La cena, cualquier cosa, tenía sed. Algo que comer, primero tenía que poner las cosas en su sitio, no se podía permitir tener la casa sucia, las cosas desordenadas, Heero podía despertar en cualquier momento y nunca iba a terminar de regañarlo por el desorden.

—¡´Ro! Más te vale despertar pronto, hay montones de cosas que tengo que contarte. De repente te interesa saber pero vi a Quatre, en la televisión —las latas de sopa en fila en el minúsculo gabinete sobre la mini cocina —No lo reconocerías, se ve tan adulto, ha crecido también o en la televisión se le veía muy alto, no sé.

Una carcajada sonora y casi se le caen las latas que apilaba de la mano.

—También vi a Trowa, sin querer lo enfocaron, estaba hasta atrás entre la gente que acompañaba a Quatre como cuervos, todos vestidos de negro. Quatre sigue igualito, no, no igualito, está más adulto pero igual tiene esa cara de yo no fui. Te lo juro que podría aparecerse acá delante mío, todo embarrado de sangre, con un cuchillo y tripas pegadas encima y decirme que él no hizo nada, y carajo que yo le creo todito.

La cena, una olla que recogió del basurero. Todo sirve en esta vida, todo lo que se aprende, lo bueno y lo malo, buscar en la basura era natural y era un experto encontrando cosas útiles. Cada vez que traía algo "nuevo" se lo mostraba a su compañero como un niño quien le cuenta que hizo en la escuela a sus padres.

—¿Tomate o pollo? ¡Ah, traje dos de tomate y quería traer dos sopas de pollo! Ni modo, pollo con verduras. De verdad Heero, si no me crees te recuerdo que no miento. Ya me conoces bien. Trowa apenas lo enfocaron pero esta igualito. ¿Sabes? Esos dos —rió de nuevo —eso dos no se despegan ni un segundo. Una vez le dije a Quatre que parecían un imán y un clavo, creo que lo tomó con doble sentido y se ruborizó hasta el pelo. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Quatre era tan pervertido?

La sopa en la ollita empezaba a calentarse, ahora todo el espacio iba a cobrar ese aroma hogareño de comida recién hecha. Duo se tumbó en el suelo al lado de Heero. Tenía unos minutos antes que la comida empezara a humear amenazando con quemarse. La dejaría ahí berrear lo que quisiera, estúpida sopa de pollo, no es lo mismo Heero, no es lo mismo cuando tú la preparabas. Era la mejor sopa del mundo, con verduras, con papas en cubitos tan perfectos que cuando los comparaba entre ellos Heero se enojaba y le decía que los dejara en paz, que si se había lavado las manos para tocar la comida. Hundió su frente sobre la palma extendida y pálida como el resto del cuerpo de su compañero. El olor de su piel, el calorcito que despedía, el modo como le acariciaba, como en medio del silencio lo tocaba sin decir una palabra. Cuando en breves instantes Heero dejaba de ser una máquina y decidía dejarse llevar por su naturaleza humana era un mundo distinto. Empezaban con caricias toscas, Heero no tenía idea de la fuerza que tenía, cuando le jalaba la trenza del cabello parecía hacerlo con intenciones de arrancarle la cabeza. La ropa salía volando, botones rodando por el suelo y ellos enredándose sobre donde cayeran, a veces seguían el recorrido de los botones con las piernas entrelazadas, a veces llegaban al catre.

Donde los agarrara la urgencia, porque empezó así, sin quererlo realmente solo por necesidad. Heero lo empujó contra la pared la primera vez porque no tenía idea de que hacer en una situación como esa, con los pantalones a punto de reventarle por delante. Duo solo se rió al verlo, dejó que lo arrinconara contra un muro y atrapó a Heero como una planta carnívora. Fue la primera vez que lo sintió rendirse en sus brazos, con la boca abierta dejando que su lengua ingrese a explorarla. Duo era un experto ante los ojos de Heero, dejó que lo tome de las manos sin dejar de besarlo, cerró los ojos y se abandonó por completo. Duo lo llevó a la superficie más cercana donde podían encontrar cierta comodidad, un sillón de material dudoso, sería donde dormirían un rato antes de partir en una misión.

Le fue quitando la ropa con tan prisa que un par de botones de la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta salieron despedidos a los confines de esa habitación. Los pantalones pelearon por mantenerse pegados a sus piernas pero al final las manos de Duo vencieron la guerra. Heero lo desvistió a pedazos, la ropa hecha jirones abandonó su cuerpo como si se hubiese deshecho por su cuenta. Le quedó la piel marcada por los tirones a la ropa pero a Duo no le importó. Encaramado sobre los muslos tersos, sus manos se envolvieron alrededor del miembro erguido que reclamaba atención a gritos. Escuchó el primero de los gemidos de una larga cadena apenas deslizó uno de sus dedos sobre la punta y la raja. Empezó a moverlos alrededor del tope mientras se humedecían y Heero se derretía en jadeos.

—Daría lo que fuera, lo que sea —necesitaba escuchar sus jadeos de nuevo, los gemidos que aun retumbaban en sus oídos en el fondo de su mente, retroceder el tiempo y... —si tengo que pactar con el diablo...

Sobresaltado por sus propias palabras, sus manos buscaron instintivamente el crucifijo sobre su pecho. El Padre Maxwell estaría tan orgulloso de escuchar sus palabras, rió nervioso escurriéndose debajo de la cama, ahí es donde dejaba su Biblia.

—Muy orgulloso de tí Duo —la tomó entre sus manos apretándola contra su pecho. —Maldición, la sopa.

Rebalsándose rabiosa, salpicando por todos lados como burlándose de su estupidez. La maldijo una vez más antes de apagar la cocina y cambiar de hornilla. La Biblia quedó en el suelo de nuevo y por tercera vez se maldijo por ser tan descuidado.

_Idiota_, escuchó la voz de Heero en lo más profundo de su mente, sonrió porque solo el recuerdo era suficiente. Regresó al suelo por su Biblia y dejar que la comida se enfríe, no iba a cenar, ya lo sabía, no quería alejarse de Heero ni para servirse un plato. A esas horas de la noche el silencio era su enemigo, solo el sonidito de las máquinas a las que ya estaba acostumbrado le hacían compañía.

La Biblia entre sus manos, la leía todas las noches sin falta. Costumbre, Padre Maxwell, Hermana Hellen, Solo... Heero... No, no tenía porque incluirlo en los nombres de sus muertos, Heero no estaba muerto.

—Si tuviera que pactar... —se detuvo en seco, sus ojos buscaron un pasaje de la Biblia, le pasaron encima, no era suficiente. El crucifijo entre sus dedos, apretarlo con fuerza hasta que el metal se hunda con su carne y salpiquen gotas de sangre. —Hace frío aquí o es mi imaginación.

El cuerpo de Heero seguía tibio, sus párpados pesados, sus mejillas hundidas, el color de su piel disipado por completo. Cada vez más pálido pero su corazón latía con la misma fuerza de siempre. Humedeció sus labios con un beso, una noche más Heero, no me puedes abandonar.

De nuevo a su lado, tumbado sobre el suelo, la noche helada, el invierno rampante, una sola frazada hacía de cama. Mañana sería otro día, Heero iba a abrir los ojos de nuevo, quizá mañana, si no siempre queda el día siguiente.

...

Congelado hasta los huesos, no paraba de nevar y cada vez se le hacía más difícil abandonar su casa. No hubo transporte público y solo le quedó caminar y caminar con la nieve hasta las rodillas para llegar al trabajo. La paga no era buena pero tampoco podía quejarse.

—La necesidad tiene cara de hereje —murmuró y esa manía le traía problemas a menudo.

No hacía mucho acababa de llegar y en los vestidores de empleados la nieve sucia empapaba el piso. Alguien se iba a romper el culo de una caída pero a nadie se le ocurría andar con cuidado y entraban atropellándose para marcar su hora de entrada. Que importaba porque todos llegaron tarde, con la maldita tormenta afuera ya era una hazaña que lo lograran sin matarse en el camino.

—¿Sanders? ¿Cómo llegaste tan temprano? ¿Tienes una escoba voladora o qué carajo? —No podía faltar el sentido del humor mañanero de Bobb con doble B, eso decía su insignia.

—Algunas personas con sentido de responsabilidad nos vamos a dormir temprano para levantarnos a tiempo para ir a trabajar —respondió Sanders colocándose unas gafas transparentes sobre sus ojos violeta.

—¡Uy sí! Señor responsabilidad. No te me pongas insolente mocoso. —bromeó Bobb — Ya dime. ¿Cómo así llegaste a esta cantera de esclavos? No hay transporte hoy.

—Vine caminando y no me vayas a salir con sermones que no es domingo. Ya que quieres saber todo de mi vida, es así como voy a regresar hoy, caminando. Algunos tenemos piernas y sabemos como usarlas.

—Pero tú te las pasas abriéndolas a todos, no jodas que seguro que te conseguiste un marido que te trae y te lleva —intervino la voz gangosa del supervisor —Señoritas, se acabó la hora del té, a trabajar que para eso les pagan. Sanders, tú te quedas en donde estas.

El resto de los empleados se dispersó como borregos atropellándose para pasar por una sola puertita. Duo se quedó de pie en donde estaba al lado de su casillero, no lo cerró porque sospechaba que en pocos minutos iba a terminar vaciándolo.

—¿Qué se le ofrece señor supervisor? —masticó las palabras para no escupirlas.

—Tú sabes bien que se me ofrece, un pedazo de tu culo, eso se me ofrece —respondió su supervisor acortando distancias entre ellos y arrimándolo contra los casilleros.

—Mi culo no está en cuestión, una vez más la respuesta es no. Ahora si no hay nada más que discutir tengo mucho trabajo por hacer. —se lo sacó de encima con un movimiento sutil para no estrellarlo contra el suelo y partirle el cráneo como si se tratara de un durazno.

—No tan rápido Sanders. No creas que me engañas, sé que algo ocultas y siempre lo supe. Mira que todo pudo ser diferente, abrías las piernas para mi un par de veces por semanas, te iba a llevar a comer, te iba a tratar bien pero no, me rechazaste tantas veces que ... Incluso te iba a dejar que te aumenten el sueldo para que no te pongas la misma ropa de siempre y andes por ahí como pordiosero...

El tono de su voz, el lenguaje de su cuerpo, todo era distinto. La alarma se disparó en su mente, Duo no iba a tener tiempo para tomar sus cosas del casillero, tenía que salir lo más pronto posible.

—¿Y si acepto? De repente y ahorita mismo me empiezas a parecer menos hijo de puta...

El supervisor lanzó una carcajada avanzando hacia la puerta para cerrarle el paso, era inútil porque Duo le iba a pasar encima. El sonido de pasos en el corredor se volvieron cercanos, casi asfixiantes, Duo se vio retrocediendo por instinto.

—Demasiado tarde Maxwell, al final de cuentas si no me vas a dar el culo a mi se lo vas a terminar dando a alguien más. Yo nomás cumplo mi labor como ciudadano denunciando a un criminal. Me hubiera gustado cogerme a un piloto de un Gundam pero seguro en la cárcel donde vas a ir a parar los demás internos van a tener esa oportunidad.

—Mierda —exclamó mientras los pasos ingresaban a los vestidores.

El supervisor se refugió tras el montón de soldados que entró en su búsqueda. No tenía hacia donde correr pero eso no lo iba a detener. Lo sentía mucho por sus demás compañeros de trabajo pero no podía dejar que lo atrapen. Heero lo necesitaba, tenía que volver a su lado. En guardia, los puños levantados, iba a poder escapar a pesar de que ellos tenían ventaja, podía escurrirse entre ellos y burlar las balas, la adrenalina empezaba a escapársele por los poros.

Emprendió la huida abalanzándose contra los soldados que bloqueaban la entrada, consiguió pasar en medio de dos de ellos pero no llegó lejos. Un muro de concreto le golpeó la boca del estómago e hizo que se doblara para luego caer de rodillas al suelo.

—Carajo —masculló sin aire en los pulmones. Tenía que levantarse y correr, no iba a dejar que nadie lo detenga, volver al lado de Heero, aunque sea lo último que haga.

—Maxwell, entrégate pacíficamente, hay demasiados civiles en riesgo.

—Jódete Fei —Duo rió entre dientes—y vete a la mierda de pasadita.

Sus palabras de bienvenida a quien no veía hacía tres años no fueron bien recibidas. Wufei se irguió orgulloso para luego asestarle un golpe en toda la cara. Duo terminó rodando sobre el suelo enlodado en medio de los soldados que no lo perdían de vista.

—Deja que re formule mi propuesta. Maxwell entrégate pacíficamente antes que te obligue a hacerlo. No creas que no lo haré.

Wufei apretó los puños esperando la respuesta a sabiendas de cual sería. Maxwell no se iba a entregar ni en un millón de años, iba a tener que patearlo por todo ese asqueroso taller mecánico y quizá dispararle un par de veces. No era que no quisiera hacerlo, era justo y era necesario prevenir que los civiles quienes se apiñaban a los alrededores, salgan heridos. No podía darle la oportunidad de reponerse y contra atacar, la vida de inocentes estaba en juego. Le asestó un puntapié en el estómago y lo vio retorcerse hasta que por fin se quedó muy quieto, le asestó otro y supo que no les iba a dar más problemas.

Podían abandonar ese taller maloliente de una buena vez, Wu Fei se ensució los zapatos y si no fuera por su riguroso entrenamiento en artes marciales hubiese resbalado en medio del hielo del piso. Maldito Maxwell.

**...**

Apenas abrió los ojos se encontró con las orbes negras de Wu Fei quien no se veía muy alegre de verlo. No, sí el sentimiento era mutuo, sentado sobre una silla sentía que sus costillas gritaban todas juntas que cobrara venganza. Un lado de su rostro estaba igual de adolorido, su cuerpo entero le ayudó a recordar donde estaba y lo que estaba sucediendo. Una sala de interrogatorios y las memorias de la guerra empezaron a desbocarse dentro de su mente. Penumbra, el olor a pólvora, sangre seca...

—Fei Fei, si trabajas para el comité de bienvenida espero que te despidan en este instante.

Intentó reír pero estaba seguro que aun tenía la mandíbula dislocada. Wu Fei no le respondió a la provocación si no que resopló fastidiado. Retrocedió unos pasos para alejarse de su alcance. Dejaría que ordene sus ideas por un momento antes de empezar con el interrogatorio y las acusaciones. Escuchó a Maxwell quejarse, pelear levemente contra sus ataduras y levantar la cabeza con los ojos torvos.

—Maxwell, sabes bien para que he venido hasta aquí. No compliques más las cosas y confiesa de una vez —Después de dos años estaba harto de jugar al gato y al ratón.

—¿No me van a leer mis derechos y eso? ¿Dónde esta mi abogado? Quiero uno que sea mujer y que use falda corta...

—Duo, por favor no hagas las cosas más difíciles.

Levantó la cabeza como impulsada por un resorte, eso no se lo esperaba. La voz de Quatre alumbró el ambiente ligeramente, las notas de tristeza huyendo de sus palabras hacia la expresión de sus ojos. Ese era Quatre, como había crecido el hijo de puta, si ya no se parecía a la imagen de sus recuerdos. Los mismos ojos de ese color tan raro, con esa expresión triste que solía dedicarle cuando conversaban cosas personales. Susurró su nombre pero no le salió voz y Quatre se mordió los labios contrito.

El rubio no tuvo tiempo de ponerse ropa más cómoda, venía disfrazado de líder político, el traje impecable pero que no combinaba con su carita angelical. Los ojos de Quatre le rajaban el alma, esa tristeza con la que lo miraba empezaban a ablandarle algo ahí adentro. No, no carajo, no después de tanto luchar, no y no. Duo arreció la mirada y levantó los ojos como estacas para repeler a Quatre, a Wu Fei o a quien sea que venga.

—No sabía que iba a haber una fiesta de recibimiento. Fei debiste avisarme para vestirme para la ocasión.

—Duo por favor —los ojos tristes, húmedos —Wu Fei. Por favor no es necesario todo eso.

No, Quatre estaba mal de la cabeza si pensaba que Wu Fei iba a prestarle una mierda de atención, se iba a sentar en sus palabras y dejarlo ahí en esa posición tan incómoda por el resto de su vida o lo que quedaba de esta.

—Winner, recuerda para lo que hemos venido y no hagas pedidos inapropiados. Maxwell, es mejor que confieses de una vez. Sabemos todo, dinos donde esta 01.

Wu Fei no se ahorró el tono de reproche que hizo a Quatre retroceder. Pasaron los años pero el rubio no perdió ese vínculo con Duo, lo estaba leyendo y no podía permitirle ver dentro de su mente. Casi si podía sentir a Quatre inmiscuyéndose entre sus pensamientos deslizándose como una serpiente entre recuerdo y recuerdo. No, tenía que sacarlo de ahí y salir también de ese lugar.

—Tiene un nombre, se llama Heero y harías bien en preguntarle a tu ama y señora. Ya que estas de perro faldero de la ex reina de la tierra.

No iba a llegar a ningún lado. Vio como Quatre se interponía entre Wu Fei y él. Detestaba tener que hacer sufrir a Quatre pero alguien había de sacrificarse. No iba a ser Heero, no en esta oportunidad.

—Maxwell, es mejor que confieses porque si piensas que vas a poder seguir con esto el resto de tu vida pero no te va a ser posible. —exclamó Wu Fei intentando guardar la calma.

—¿Ah no Fei? Mira que no tengo nada que confesar y no vas a hacer que te diga nada. Sobreviví los interrogatorios en Oz así que miedo no te tengo. Si piensas dispararme hazlo ya y nos ahorramos tanta plática.

—No Duo, es que... Heero necesita atención médica. Necesitamos encontrarlo porque si no lo atienden pronto puede morir.

—¿En serio Quatre? Le vas a creer a Releena y su grupo de imbéciles que dan una mierda por el bienestar de Heero. No Quatre, no voy a permitir que lo quieran usar para sus experimentos, ya tuvo mucho de eso. Ademas si quieren usar un conejillo de indias ¿Por qué no te ofreces tú? ¿No te quedó una buena experiencia después de lo del sistema zero?

Eso sería suficiente para quitárselo de encima, por la expresión de dolor de Quatre estaba seguro que le dio en la fibra más sensible. Lo vio retroceder con los ojos abrillantados. Te lo mereces por querer invadir mis pensamientos, pensó inquieto. Acababa de destruir el último puente hacia la salvación, el rubio quizá podía darle una mano para salir de ese lugar e ir por Heero, tomar sus cosas y escapar entre gallos y media noche. No iba a ser la primera vez que huían hacia la nada. Tres años en los que llevó a Heero arrastras por toda la maldita galaxia y seguiría así porque no iba a dejar que caiga en las manos de quienes lo rescató.

—Maxwell —Wu Fei a la carga una vez más, le puso la mano en el hombro y su expresión cambió completamente —Lo que dice Winner es cierto. Yuy necesita atención médica urgente, no lo decimos por otra razón que por la velar por su bienestar.

**2.**

La risa le salió a borbotones, la expresión de tristeza de Quatre, la de enojo de Wu Fei no la detuvieron. Sí, se reía de ellos, de lo ingenuos que eran si pensaban que les iba a creer una palabra de lo que estaban diciendo. Heero iba a estar bien porque estaba a su lado, porque era la única persona en el universo que se preocupaba por su bienestar, nadie más lo hizo. Así que se podían ir todos por donde vinieron porque no iba a colaborar con ellos y menos aun creerles las mentiras.

—¡Maxwell! —Wu Fei completamente irritado por la risa cáustica de 02. No, no iba a colaborar, iba a comportarse como un mocoso necio, ya sabían que iba a suceder.

—¡No voy a decir nada si no está mi abogado presente! Así que corre a buscarme uno Fei Fei! Rápido —estaba jugando con fuego, Quatre tuvo que intervenir otra vez para frenar a Wu Fei. Le dio un empujón pero el rubio no retrocedió si no que se mantuvo firme en medio de ambos.

—Te conseguiré un abogado Duo pero tienes que decirnos donde está Heero. Es muy importante que reciba atención médica. Lo van a transportar a un hospital privado, va a tener los mejores cuidados pero por favor tienes que decirnos...

—No —interrumpió —No les voy a decir nada y es mi última palabra.

Wu Fei y Quatre se miraron por un segundo y ambos retrocedieron a rumbos opuestos de la habitación. Duo sentado en la silla, en medio de ambos empezaba a ponerse nervioso. No iba a salir de ahí, no podía dejar a Heero solo por mucho tiempo, tenía que atenderlo, tenía que cuidar de él. Empezaba a desesperarse, podía liberarse de sus ataduras, si tuviera que perder una mano en el proceso lo haría, le quedaba la otra. Iba a tener que derribar a Quatre, le pasaría encima a Wu Fei sin problemas, se lo merecía por hijo de puta y...

Quizá algún día Quatre iba a entender, total, él y Trowa... ¿Dónde carajos estaba Trowa? Ellos dos siempre estaban juntos. Entonces su nivel de alarma se disparó dentro de su mente y no pudo contenerse. Se liberó de las esposas con más velocidad de la que se creía capaz, Wu Fei fue en su encuentro pero él fue en busca de Quatre. El rubio no se lo esperaba, fue fácil inmovilizarlo y hacerle una llave.

—¡Maxwell! No compliques más las cosas

—Le voy a romper el cuello —retrocedió arrastrando a Quatre hacia la puerta y lo escuchó gemir mientras le torcía el brazo a punto de partírselo —no estoy alardeando.

El rubio gritó pero apenas pudo contener el dolor cuando Duo efectivamente le dislocó el hombro de un brazo para sujetarle el otro. Si no lo hacía iba a ser muy difícil tomarlo de rehén, Quatre era un piloto entrenado después de todo, no lo iba a subestimar. Aguantó el dolor en su hombro y el brazo le colgaba mientras lo seguía arrastrando ya cruzando la puerta.

—Lo siguiente en sonar va a ser su cuello, apártense todos carajo.

Quatre no decía una sílaba y eso no era normal. Se descuidó, carajo, lo estaba leyendo, ingresando en sus pensamientos y recorriendolos como si estuviera paseando por el parque. Con el brazo que le rodeaba el cuello tomó un puñado de su cabello rubio y le dio un tirón que le hizo saltar los huesos. Perdió completamente la esperanza que lo fuera a perdonar algún día. Wu Fei se le acercaba mientras que el resto de gente en el cuartel retrocedía. Lo estaban apuntando con armas de fuego pero no iban a dispararle a Quatre.

No quería lastimar a nadie, sólo quería desaparecer con Heero una vez más, durante casi tres años... huyendo. No, tenía que pensar con la cabeza, tenía que ir en busca de Heero, sacarlo de ahí antes de que ellos lleguen primero.

—Duo —escuchó a Quatre susurrar con lo que le quedaba de oxígeno —por favor no compliques más las cosas.

—¿Dónde está Trowa ah? Ustedes siempre andan juntos. ¿Dónde está él?

El silencio de Quatre lo dijo todo, le iba a romper el cuello, ya nada tenía sentido. Iba a quedarse solo de nuevo, no quería vivir más en ese mundo. El tiempo terminó.

**Continuará...**

**Por favor dame tu opinión, es muy apreciado todo comentario, sugerencia e incluso queja. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamento la demora. Estoy escribiendo una novela y esta me absorbe. Espero que les guste, no voy a abandonar la historia. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y espero me acompañen en lo que falta de este fanfic.**

* * *

« _Márchate de ese lugar tú y tu pueblo que saqué de Egipto; sube a la tierra que yo prometí..._»

Tarareaba una melodía e iba contando las veces que repetía la misma estrofa. Era inútil tratar de llevar la cuenta del tiempo que iba pasando. La luz siempre encendida sobre su cabeza y encerrado como un perro rabioso, parecía esperar que lleguen a ponerlo a dormir. Se retorció sobre el suelo sin encontrar comodidad alguna, no la hallaba en la cama empotrada tampoco. Tenía el cabello sucio y la cara manchada de sangre seca. Los labios dolían, pero empezó a silbar ignorando el malestar.

A Heero le gustaba oírlo.

_—¿Moonlight Sonata? No tenía idea.´Ro . No sé donde fue que la escuché, pero me gustó ese pedacito y...¿Qué haría sin ti? _

_Enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, los labios resbalándole por la garganta. Iba a silbar todo el día para él la misma melodía, si tanto le gustaba. Heero se desenvolvió de su cuerpo, porque empezaba a rodearlo como una planta trepadora. Duo aterrizó sobre el colchón oloroso a ellos dos. Se revolvió como un gato enorme, observando a Heero desplazarse desnudo por la habitación. La melodía empezó a sonar desde un parlante de la computadora y su compañero regresó a su lado. _

_—Ahora la puedes escuchar completa. _

_—Lo que sea, regresa a terminar lo que empezaste —recriminó divertido tumbado panza arriba, ondulando las piernas —Luego te quejas que yo hablo demasiado. ´Ro, estábamos en medio de algo aquí. _

_La habitación modesta, el piso sonando al compás de los pies desnudos que se acercaban al colchón chirriante. No era el lugar más cómodo del mundo, pero era lo que había. Heero se acercó apenas al colchón y las piernas largas de Duo lo atraparon veloces._

_Un gemido compartido y cayó sobre la cama con las palmas a los lados del rostro de Duo. _

_La melodía seguía sonando y los gemidos de ambos acompasándola. Ya era de madrugada, pero la luna se rehusaba a dejar de alumbrar los cuerpos enredados sobre un colchón destartalado. _

_Heero escurría sus manos por su cuello, su pecho, su espalda mientras que dejaba que Duo entrara en su cuerpo y se balanceaba con la cadencia de un reloj. Sentado sobre los muslos de su compañero, dejaba que su propio cuerpo se hunda más y más. Duo gimió tan fuerte, que cualquiera diría que lo estaba lastimando. No, era lo contrario, el sonido agudo dentro de su voz honda era señal de puro placer. Heero lo estaba llevando al límite, a la orilla de la razón. Un paso más y perdían ambos el control._

_Se pondrían a coger como animales en celo. _

_No era buena idea llegar a ese extremo. Sucedió con anterioridad, que ambos echaron por la borda las consideraciones y terminaron tan magullados como si acabasen de regresar del campo de batalla._

_Más allá de los tirones de pelo, arañazos y mordiscos, era la necesidad de invadir el uno al otro. Rodar por el suelo, estrellarse contra los muros, Heero encima suyo sacudiéndolo contra el piso como si quisiera perforarlo. Entonces Duo le buscaba el punto flaco, cuando estaba por correrse, se lo quitaba de encima de un puñetazo, para subírsele y cancelarle las piernas con sus brazos. Montado encima de Heero, le sujetaba las manos, le mordía los dedos y se hundía dentro de su cuerpo sudoroso, como si no hubiese un mañana._

_—Mierda. —masculló para sí mismo._

La memoria de días mejores, acababa de ponerlo tan duro como las paredes que lo encerraban.

Le dio un ataque de risa. Se iba a bajar los pantalones y buscar alivio, sólo para darle un espectáculo a Chang. Lo estaban vigilando en circuito cerrado, de acuerdo, les iba a dar algo con que entretenerse.

Sus manos sucias de sangre y mugre, buscaron su miembro, imposiblemente duro. Sus labios llamaron a Heero, su cuerpo entero reaccionaba ante su recuerdo. Hasta podía oler su piel, esa esencia a madera y pólvora traspasaba su memoria.

Repitió su nombre, mientras sus manos emulaban los movimientos de quien estaba ausente. Heero sabía como hacerle perder el sentido del tiempo, del espacio, de sí mismo. Al punto que no sabía como regresar a su vida cotidiana, luego de hacer el amor durante horas.

Sus manos se dieron prisa, su cuerpo entero temblaba, sudor chorreando por su frente, su cuello, la base de su miembro. Su mente en blanco, los labios entreabiertos recitando groserías, mientras que el recuerdo de Heero se hacía más claro. Heero debajo suyo, encima, montándolo, dejándose montar.

Gritó su nombre y le pidió que no se detenga, sus manos hicieron el resto, apretando su sexo con todas sus fuerzas, masajeándolo como si quisiese que se le desprenda. Pronto un chorro tibio se escurrió hacia el suelo. Jadeos de animal sediento, vista nublada y labios abiertos.

Sobre el suelo, todo contraído y sudoroso, pudo sentir la vibración de pisadas acercándose. No podían escoger un mejor momento para aparecer en su celda.

¿Era hora de que se deshicieran de él?

No, aún no, se lo prometieron mutuamente. _No Heero, ni tú me puedes dejar, ni yo a ti. No tengo planeado rendirme ahora. Recuerda que soy el dios de la muerte._

La puerta abierta y él con los pantalones zafados, las manos erizadas sobre su entrepierna. Hecho un ovillo de suciedad y fluidos corporales, no se molestó en incorporarse para recibirlos.

Eran varios los intrusos, sus botas militares lo rodearon, desde su lugar sobre el suelo, los pudo contar.

—Levántate.—ordenaron.

Lo único que levantó fue ambos dedos medios y le escupió a quien tenía más cerca.

Duo abandonó el suelo a viva fuerza. Tenía la ropa pegada a la piel y su trenza era una cuerda grasosa y hedionda. Lo sacaron de la celda entre dos soldados, con el mismo asco con que levantan un animal muerto de un lado de la carretera.

Camino a quien sabe donde, se les unió Wu Fei. La nariz se le arrugó tanto como el resto de su cara. Musitó algo en chino y les ladró un par de ordenes.

El cuarto de baño. Duo en el suelo de nuevo, demasiado necio para colaborar con ellos. Le soltaron las esposas y Chang le ordenó que se desvistiera. Duo quiso bromear al respecto, pero se abstuvo. De nuevo lo esposaron contra el muro y el chorro de agua tibia cayó sobre él.

— Te voy a soltar una mano para que te asees. ¡No intentes nada raro Maxwell!

—No Wu-chan. ¿Cómo crees?

El agua tibia sobre su cuerpo y con una mano le bastaba. El recuerdo de Heero llegó a la velocidad de un cometa.

_—¿Así o más tibia, para mi pequeña princesa?—Duo tuvo que esquivar el jabón que llegó volando a su rostro. —¡Hey! Ro' casi me cae en la nariz, ten más cuidado. _

_—Lo haré, a la próxima no fallaré.— le respondió mientras se metía bajo él chorro de agua. _

_Heero se aseguraba de acortar el espacio entre ambos, sus cuerpos húmedos y tibios. Sentía el miembro de Heero frotarse sobre sus nalgas, buscando abrirse paso. _

_—Ro' que pervertido eres. Yo sólo quería bañarme y quedar limpiecito y tú sólo piensas en sexo. _

_Un gruñido en el oído, fue su respuesta. Las manos nudosas de Heero sobre sus caderas, su miembro inflado ingresando en su cuerpo. Una punzada ligera, en la base de su espalda, su cuerpo cediendo a la invasión. Heero se movía despacio, al ritmo ondulante de un caracol. _

_Hundió la mano sobre su cabello mojado y tiró con fuerza, haciendo que arquee la espalda. __No le daba tregua, ni para apoyar las manos y sostenerse contra la pared. De pie, en medio de la ducha, con el agua caliente humedeciéndolos, Heero lo penetraba. _

_Un buen mordisco en la garganta, otro bien puesto en un hombro. Buscó venganza arañando los muslos duros de Heero. Tan arqueado como se encontraba, hasta alcanzó a rasgarle la carne de las nalgas. __Escuchó a Heero gruñir más fuerte, como un felino nada menos. Aumentó el ritmo de las penetraciones y su intensidad. Podía sentir que se acercaba al orgasmo, con cada una de la estocadas que le asestaba. _

—¡Maxwell, ten un poco de decencia!

La voz de Wu Fei sonaba tan abochornada como furiosa. Giró para regalarle una sonrisa y una buena vista de su miembro erecto. Al hacerlo, Chang giró avergonzado, evitando mirarlo.

—Wu-chan. No sabía que te gustaba mirar. ¡El indecente eres tú! Yo sólo me estoy bañando y lavando bien por todos lados. No pongas esa cara. ¿Acaso no has visto uno de estos antes? ¡No me digas que tú no te tocas cuando te bañas! ¡Eso explicaría lo amargado que eres siempre! ¡Te falta sexo Wu...

—¡No sólo indecente sino impertinente!—interrumpió Wu-fei más avergonzado que antes.—¡Termina de bañarte y deja de decir disparates 02!

—Mi nombre es Duo Maxwell, no 02. Wu-Fei... Si no quieres verme jalándomelo, te aconsejo que te largues. Un poco de privacidad no va a cambiar las cosas. Claro que si quieres quedarte a ver como me corro pensando en cosas lindas, eres bienvenido. Pero cierra el pico, tu voz interrumpe mis recuerdos. Hazte un favor. ¿Quieres? Mira y aprende.

Tres pensamientos antes fue cuando debió callarse. Pero era Duo Maxwell de L2, él no tenía idea de cuando rendirse o callarse. A Wu-Fei el rostro se le descompuso y por un momento se quedó tieso como el barrote de la pared al cual estaba atado. Al segundo siguiente, le vio una expresión que recordaba bien. De nuevo Wu-Fei estaba en control de sus emociones y hasta lo vio esbozar una sonrisa triunfante.

—No voy a recibir consejos de alguien como tú, Maxwell. No necesito recordarte el porque. Termina de earte y te recomiendo que cierres la boca para no perder más. No voy a repetirlo.

Diciendo esto salió del cuarto de baño, pero estaba seguro que no fue muy lejos. Maldición. Apretó el jabón con rabia y continuó con el baño que buena falta le hacía.

Bañado, vestido y con el cabello preso en una trenza húmeda, fue escoltado hacia una sala de interrogatorios. Chang no se le despegaba, cual perro guardián. Lo depositaron sobre una silla y lo esposaron a esta. Dos soldados se quedaron a su lado y al tenerlos tan cerca, sin poder defenderse, tuvo ganas de agarrarlos a mordiscos.

Nadie dijo nada, sólo la puerta se abrió e hizo su ingreso Quatre. Al verlo tuvo sentimientos encontrados y se odió a sí mismo por ello. Ahí venía el rubio, con el brazo en un cabestrillo, pero con la misma sonrisa amable de siempre. Trowa en cambio, tenía la misma expresión indescifrable de siempre, pero tenía una mano sobre el hombro sano de Quatre.

Sí, Trowa le dedicó una mirada amenazadora. Era quizá una de las poquísimas veces cuando podía ver a 03 demostrando una pizca de emoción. Debería sentirse halagado por conseguir que el señor inexpresivo, lo mirara con odio.

—Duo.

Fue lo único que dijo Quatre y pudo ver como Trowa lo detenía. El rubio se paró en seco y desaceleró sus pasos. Quizá se estaba vengando, sí, Quatre no se le quería acercar demasiado, como si Duo fuera un perro rabioso listo para saltarle encima. Trowa en cambio pasó delante de su pareja y se detuvo frente a Duo.

Sí, Trowa estaba furioso, lo sabía por la rigidez de su mandíbula, la fina línea de sus labios apretados, sus fosas nasales dilatadas y el brillo opaco de sus ojos. Siempre fue un hombre de pocas palabras y ya saben lo que dicen de los ¨calladitos.¨ Esos que no nunca dicen nada, pero cuando disparan, matan.

Lo único que sintió fue un profundo dolor en la boca del estómago. El oxígeno abandonó sus pulmones y se dobló sobre el cuerpo encorvado de Trowa. No, él no necesitaba decirle nada, lo acababa de hacer con el golpe que le dio y lo dejó tosiendo como un perro enfermo. Escuchó la voz de Quatre protestando y sólo pudo ver los ojos de Trowa, llenos de odio.

03 se incorporó y se alejó de su lado como si nada hubiera pasado. Volvió al lado de Quatre, a pararse a su lado, con un brazo rodeándole la cintura y la misma expresión de ira acababa de tener enfrente.

—Lo sé, lo sé, me lo merezco.—exclamó Duo apenas recobró el aliento.—¿Para eso han venido? Tu turno Quatre, aunque no puedas usar ese brazo, tienes el otro y ...

—¡Duo! No digas eso, por favor. Vinimos a conversar contigo civilizadamente.

—Winner, no se puede hablar civilizadamente con Maxwell. Tiene los modales de un primate, no seas ingenuo.

Ahí estaba, otra de las miradas de odio de Trowa. Duo estaba fascinado de verlo reaccionar de ese modo. Debía estar enamorado del rubio hasta los zapatos, porque jamás se imaginó verlo actuar de ese modo. Claro, para 03 esas eran acciones, una mirada, un resoplido.

Sí, cuando uno está enamorado hace toda clase de locuras, toma decisiones apresuradas, estúpidas.

—Duo, tenemos que hablarte acerca de Heero. Me gustaría tener cierta privacidad, por favor.

El silencio que se hizo en la sala, duró tan poco. A Duo le tomó un par de segundos luego de escuchar a Quatre, para retorcerse y casi zafarse las coyunturas para liberarse. El estado de agitación fue tal que los soldados saltaron encima para retenerlo.

—¡Olvídalo Winner!—sentenció Wu-Fei apretando los puños.

—De acuerdo. —respondió Quatre con su mejor sonrisa.—Sólo que pensé ahorrarte detalles íntimos acerca de la relación de ellos dos. Es parte de la conversación que tendré con Duo. Pero bueno, si gustas quedarte no tengo ningún inconveniente.

Duo no necesitaba ver el rostro de Chang para saber que no iba a insistir en quedarse. Quatre acababa de ganar y se acercó a Duo, a donde aún los soldados lo sujetaban implacables.

—Duo, tenemos que hablarte acerca de Heero, de todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Primero quiero que sepas que él está estable, está en un hospital privado y está recibiendo la mejor atención. Sé de la relación que tienen ustedes dos y tú sabes de que Trowa y yo tenemos, por eso quiero que sepas que entiendo tu manera de actuar. Pero...¿De verdad no te incomoda que hable de los detalles Wu-Fei? Te ves algo incomodo...

No, el rubio no tuvo que insistir, Wu-Fei carraspeó y le ordenó a los soldados dejarlos solos.

—Si sucede algo, cualquier cosa, te haré responsable Winnner. —Dijo Chang antes de salir.—Voy a estar afuera, tienen diez minutos.

—Gracias Wu-Fei.—replicó Quatre sonriéndole mientras se alejaba.

Por fin a solas, Duo tenía ganas de abrazar al rubio y luego sacudirlo hasta que le de toda la información que necesitaba. Quería ver a Heero, tenía que estar a su lado, él lo necesitaba. Necesitaba saber que iba a estar bien, que no iban a seguir con el plan inicial de usarlo como conejillo de indias para su nuevo experimento. Demasiadas preguntas, demasiada ansiedad y Quatre no decía nada.

—Heero sigue inconsciente, pero está estable. Hiciste un buen trabajo con él Duo. Lo cuidaste muy bien, mejor de lo que ellos pensaron...

—Por supuesto que lo hice Quatre. ¿Acaso crees que lo iba a dejar en el estado como lo encontré? Creíste que iba a dejar que lo congelaran como si fuera un Waffle y lo guardaran en una maldita capsula para despertarlo cuando sea necesario. Heero no es una maldito instrumento de guerra, es un ser humano. No iba a dejar que lo usaran de nuevo, ya basta con eso. Ha tenido suficiente. ¿Acaso hice mal? ¿Acaso tenía otra opción? Lo que hice fue rescatarlo de despertar quien sabe cuando y yo no iba a estar a su lado para cuidarlo. ¿No hubieras hecho lo mismo Quatre?

—No te estoy culpando por lo sucedido. Duo, sólo quiero saber que fue lo que sucedió. Tengo una versión de los hechos y quiero la tuya. Por favor, te prometo que voy a intentar todo lo posible para que puedas ver a Heero de nuevo, pero...

—Nada de peros. Tengo que ver a Heero, tengo que estar a su lado. Si lo dejo solo esos médicos, esos científicos van a querer encerrarlo en esa cápsula y continuar ese experimento. ¡No entiendes! Sí lo dejo solo... Heero me necesita. Él vino a mi, la noche antes de partir a esa famosa misión. Llegó a mis brazos, estuvimos juntos, tuvimos el mejor sexo que nadie en todas las malditas colonias jamás van a poder tener. Heero partió en la madrugada, nunca me dijo nada. No me dijo que volvería, sólo que quería que fuera feliz. Me dio de beber algo, de sus labios. Me dio algo para que no lo siguiera, porque cuando desperté fue dos días después.

—¿Te dio de beber algo?

—Sí, un líquido morado, bromeamos al respecto, porque era del color de mis ojos, dijo. Yo no quería tomarlo, así que me hizo beberlo de sus labios. Eso es algo que hacíamos él y yo. Mira, esas cosas personales no te interesan Quatre, yo no te pregunto las cochinadas que haces con tu amante acá presente así que no...

—Ese líquido que te dio era un suero que él debía tomar. Duo, tú no sabías. —el rostro de Quatre se tornó en angustia pura.—No, no había modo que supieras, no hubo tampoco tiempo, porque luego de que secuestraste a Heero partieron de esa colonia.

—¿De qué hablas Quatre? No entiendo... ¿Qué suero? ¿Qué?

—Heero está enfermo. No lo supiste nunca, claro. Es una enfermedad que él te debió contagiar. Nunca te dijo nada, sólo te dio el antídoto. Es muy difícil de conseguir, casi imposible. Él la obtuvo porque decidió someterse a ese experimento y...Necesitaban que estuviera en óptimas condiciones.

—¿Qué enfermedad? ¿De qué estás hablando Quatre?

—Heero está muriendo, Duo.—Intervino Trowa.—Ese es el destino que tú ibas a tener si no la tomabas a tiempo.

Trowa y Quatre retrocedieron a tiempo. La fuerza que poseyó a Duo lo hizo retorcerse y gritar como un animal herido. Perdió todo control, toda compostura. Si 03 buscaba venganza, la consiguió. Nunca antes nada dolió tanto como lo que Trowa le dijo. En medio del ataque de desesperación que tuvo, las palabras que acababa de oír eran una sentencia a muerte.

—¡Duo!

El rubio trató de acercarse, pero su amante lo detuvo. Hizo bien, le iba a a caer a dentelladas. No podían darle semejante noticia y esperar que la tomara con tranquilidad. Cuando por fin pudo recobrar el habla y dejar de gruñir como una bestia espetó.

—¡Quiero ver a Heero! ¡Quiero verlo ahora!

—Negativo.—respondió 03.

—Duo, estamos haciendo lo posible por conseguir que lo veas. Te prometo que haré lo posible para...

—¡Quiero verlo! ¡Tengo que ir a su lado! Necesito verlo. Heero no puede estar muriendo, ustedes están mal. Heero estaba bien conmigo, no puede ser cierto.

—Lo es. Guarda silencio Maxwell.

—Duo, escúchame. Ahora no puedes verlo. La condición de Heero es delicada y además estás en una situación poco favorable. Releena presentó cargos en tu contra, lo sé, ella hizo mal, pero entiende que ella no sabía de la relación de ustedes dos.

—¡Quiero verlo! Lo exijo, Quatre. No me pueden tener encerrado mientras Heero está... no... Él no puede.

—Haré lo posible, sólo quería que supieras que Heero está recibiendo la mejor atención posible. Por ahora no puedo hacer nada más por ti, Duo, pero no me voy a rendir. Si conseguimos que Releena retire los cargos tendremos la mitad de la batalla legal ganada. Eso es muy difícil porque ella está convencida de que fue tu culpa lo que sucedió con Heero. Duo, necesito saber exactamente lo que sucedió esa noche cuando estuvieron juntos y la noche cuando huyeron. Si él te dijo algo más, si te mencionó algún síntoma.

—Heero siempre fue muy saludable. Nunca mencionó nada. Al contrario, decía que yo debía cuidarme y... ¿De qué estás hablando Quatre? Heero nunca me decía nada. Me enteré lo del experimento porque tuve que hackear y hacer un par de cosas de las que no me arrepiento. Nunca me dijo nada. De su enfermedad, él nunca presentó síntomas. Jamás.

—Es asintomática.—intervino Trowa.—Y si es tratada a tiempo, no es mortal.

—¡Maldita sea! si vas a decir algo que sea bueno. Siempre que abres el hocico es para dar alguna mala noticia. No puede estar sucediendo esto. Quiero ver a Heero. Tengo que estar a su lado, hicimos una promesa, tengo que estar a su lado. Íbamos a ir juntos, yo se lo prometí. le dije que iríamos juntos y no lo voy a abandonar.

—Haré todo lo posible Duo, te lo prometo, pero necesito que me des la información que te pido. Es importante, por favor.

—Te diré lo que quieras Quatre, pero quiero que sepas que hice lo que era mejor para él, para Heero. Hicimos una promesa, que luego de esa misión de la que le ofrecieron y yo no sabía cual era, ni donde, ni de que se trataba, iríamos juntos a buscar un lugar para ambos. Nuestra tierra prometida...

—¿Tierra Prometida?—a Quatre se le iluminó el rostro.—¿Qué te dijo al respecto? Duo, necesito saberlo todo, por favor, es importante. No sabes cuán importante. ¿Recuerdas a que se refería? ¿Te dijo algo al respecto? Por favor, Duo...

Nunca antes vio a Quatre tan ansioso, los ojos le brillaban e incluso Trowa tenía cierta expresión de alivio en el rostro. No sabía que tramaban esos dos, pero en ese momento su mente era un nudo gordiano. No podía pensar ni en su propio nombre, la noticia de la enfermedad de Heero le quitó toda capacidad de razonamiento.

—¡Necesito mi Biblia!—anunció Duo sacudiéndose sobre la silla.—Estaba entre mis cosas, siempre la llevo conmigo.

**Por favor no te olvides de dejarme un comentario. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
